Reward
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Megatron wants to reward Starscream for a job well done. Smut, mech on mech, spike 'n' valve, sticky.


**This is just something I did in my free time and because it was demanded of me haha. Well, enjoy it. It's set sort of in Megatron Origin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak**

* * *

Starscream had a scowl on his faceplates as he made his way through the arena towards Megatron's quarters. The gladiator had requested his presence for some unmentioned reason and the Seeker was not about to defy him. Not after the punishment he'd received from the former mine worker last time.

"You rang, oh mighty Megatron?" He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice though the sneer on his face was harder to hide.

"It's come to my attention that I have not… rewarded you for your accomplishments lately." Megatron rumbled, not moving from his reclined position on the berth.

"Reward me?" Starscream's wings twitched, hesitation filling his voice as his optics dimmed.

"Yes," Megatron's optics flashed a bit as he gave the Seeker a once over. He honestly wasn't too bad on the optics but that was not unusual. Seekers were unique and beautiful, their wings a prized possession for many. The wings of a Seeker were said to be very sensitive to touch and for the longest time, Megatron had wanted to test this theory. "You did well in executing the Senate and that in itself deserves a reward." He lifted a servo and motioned the flighty Seeker closer.

Megatron offered him a glowing cube of high grade, which Starscream took with a suspicious look.

"It hasn't been tampered with," He snorted, knowing he would ask. Starscream rolled his optics and took a long gulp from the cube, humming at the taste of it. "I figured you would like it. It's a blend from Vos that I had imported."

"You have fine tastes," Starscream admitted with a grumble. "The blends of Vos, Praxus and Iacon are some of the best. Those from Kaon are… crude," He grimaced. Megatron rolled his optics. Seekers were such prima donnas. Such picky things.

Starscream slowly finished his cube, engaging in some small talk with Megatron as they drank. He wasn't so bad when the large ground pounder wasn't trying to slag him at every turn but he would never tell him.

The Seeker let out a startled squawk when Megatron wrapped a large arm around his waist and drew him down onto the berth, practically into his lap

"What the frag are you doing?!" He screeched, thrashing in his grasp. Large servos immediately rose and stroked those tempting wings, quelling the Seeker's anger almost immediately.

"Rewarding you," Megatron smirked at his perplexed expression. He skimmed his lips over the bared throat before him; sharp nips being placed along strained cables and wires to earn little squeaks and groans.

"Nnng… F-for a grounder, you certainly know where to touch to get me revved up," Starscream groaned softly. Megatron said nothing as he latched onto his throat and sucked harshly, making the Seeker moan and rock against him. Deft digits worked along spinal struts, dipping into armor gaps to tease the wires and connective cables. He worked his servos along those smooth wings of his, earning a pleased hiss in his audio as he squeezed harshly.

"You like that?" He smirked as he did it again, causing the Seeker to arch into him, their panels scraping together.

"Yessss!" He hissed, purposely grinding down against him.

"On your servos and knees, Starscream." Megatron roughly bit down on his throat to emphasis his order. Starscream wiggled out of his lap and stretched out on the oversized berth, aft sticking up into the air as he looked over his shoulder at the gladiator.

A loud clan echoed around the room followed by a yelp as Megatron smirked, rubbing his aft. He brought his servo down again on the same spot, making Starscream jerk and whimper, wings quivering as the faint scent of arousal wafted through the room.

"Be a good Seeker and open your panel for me." Megatron practically purred as he stretched out over him, pressing his front along the length of the mechs back. He could feel the trembling plates of his wings and purred, pressing himself flush against him. "Mm, so perfect." Starscream let out a little helpless keen as he snapped his port panel open, lubricant leaking from his opening almost immediately. "Dirty little thing, you liked it when I hit you, huh?"

"Please, please master," Starscream wiggled against him, moaning at the friction between his aft and Megatron's heated panel. "Please, I want your spike in me."

"You want my spike?" Megatron purred, reaching down to tease the rim of his port. "You want to taste it? Want me to frag you like the slut you are and telling you how good you are? Want that as your reward?" Starscream nodded frantically, whimpering as Megatron pressed the tip of his claw into his weeping port.

"Yes! Yes please! Frag me! I want it!" He snarled, pressing back against the invading claw. Megatron smirked at the desperate tone of his voice and obligingly pulled away, keeping his digit moving within the tight port as he snapped his panel open, allowing his spike to pressurize fully. He stroked it with his free servo and removed his finger, earning an annoyed growl from the Seeker.

"Let's put that mouth of yours to work, shall we?" Megatron grinned cruelly at him. Starscream slowly turned around and the gladiator was sure his jaw dropped when he caught sight of how large Megatron truly was. "You said you wanted a taste," Megatron continued stroking himself as he waited for Starscream to get over his shock.

Starscream licked his lips and tentatively licked the tip of the immense spike. The large gladiator growled and grasped the back of his helm. Starscream slowly engulfed the large spike, relaxing his cables and intakes to take in as much as he could. He groaned and began to bob his helm, ignoring the pressure of Megatron's servo on his helm as he did so.

"Good boy," He growled, thrusting his hips slightly. He reached out with his other servo and stroked the Seeker's wings. Starscream shuddered and wiggled his aft as he sucked, bobbing his helm even faster. Megatron snarled and jerked him off of his spike, slamming their lips together as he pinned him down. He forced his thighs apart and sank himself into the tight heat of Starscream's port, tearing a quiet cry from him.

"Oh! O-oh Primus!" Starscream threw his helm back, mewling as Megatron began moving at a rough, even pace, his spike hitting every sensor like no other had before. "Yes! Yes more!" He hissed, wrapping his legs around the other gladiator. Megatron growled and sucked at his throat cables, leaving behind marks to claim him as he continued to thrust into him, his servo going between them to fondle the Seeker's freed spike.

"So tight," He growled. "So utterly perfect. And all mine!" He slammed into him harshly, hitting a sensor hidden deep within his port. Starscream howled in pleasure, claws digging into his back, thrusters digging into his aft harshly. "Overload!" Starscream threw his helm back with a few uttered curses and moans before he arched with a pleasured scream.

"MEGATRON!" He spilled transfluid over his master's servo and their bellies as Megatron continued to slam into him, grunting as that tight heat became even tighter and slicker.

With a muffled snarl, Megatron overloaded as well, filling the Seeker to the brim. He collapsed onto him with a grunt, exhausted and spent.

"Get off of me you oaf," Starscream sneered, the bite behind his words lost from the haziness of his post overload. Megatron grunted as he pulled out and rolled onto his side, dragging Starscream with him as he rested on his back, the Seeker on his chest. "I enjoyed this reward."

"As did I." Megatron groped his aft playfully and grinned. "Perhaps you would be inclined to behave more often now."

"We shall see," Starscream snorted, too tired to protest against their positions as he offlined his optics tiredly. Megatron smirked as he offlined his optics as well and slipped into a comfortable recharge, frame and processor satisfied.

For now.


End file.
